I Didn't Want You To Be Alone
by EthelRain
Summary: Post Infinity War, after Civil War. Natasha went to visit Steve after finding out he's hiding in Wakanda with the others. (I suck at summaries and basically words. This is just how I imagined them to be reunited after Civil War, not really a fluff but you know there are some kind of connection between them.)


**Sup guys! This is my first Avenger's fanfic which focuses on Steve X Natasha.** **Summaries: Natasha went to visit Steve after finding out he's hiding in Wakanda with the others.** **Post Infinity War, after Civil War.** **This is just my imagination how Natasha joined him since we've seen her on Tony's side during Civil War.** **I wrote this in a hurry so it's messed up but enjoy it anyway LOL.** **Sorry for any kind of grammars' mistake and I also suck at expressing their characters.**

"Where are you going?" Tony asked suspiciously when he saw Natasha wearing her Black Widow's attire and seemed to be in a hurry.

"None of your business, Stark." She replied uninterested. She waited the elevator to arrived on her floor and Tony made Friday to stop the elevator from moving.

Natasha shot him a threatening glare that says, "Don't test me."

"Need I remind you, I owe and built this tower. You're not going anywhere unless you spill it out." He said and throw a nut into his mouth.

"Does this have anything to do with Capsicle?" He snorted when he addressed Steve with the nickname he came up with when they first met.

"Why does it matter? You should mind your own business." She replied coldly.

"I know you're pissed at me but hey, it's been 6 months after that friendly fight or whatever you call it. Everything's good now."

The last sentence made her snapped and she turned to Tony angrily, "Everything's good? They have to went into hiding because now they are wanted criminals. Clint has to seperate from his family, again. The rest are just now doing their best to hide from the open world."

"They chose that way. Steve chose to save his friend. You should be thankful that you're not held into custody for letting them escape." He said sarcastically.

"You might not see me again." She said quietly after a long uncomfortable silence.

"I'll miss you for sure. Kind of miss that America's golden boy too honestly..." He trailed off, but soon snapped and smiled at her. "The least I can do to redeemed myself for ripping the Avengers apart is to give you a ride to Wakanda."

Natasha froze and gave him a surprised look, "You knew?"

"Oh I sure did. About a month ago maybe. I thought about it, you know.. everything that's happened before. We both are just trying to do what's right for us. Can't blame him for doing his own justice."

At Wakanda

Steve was training with a Wakandan soldier in the training room when T'Challa interrupted them. "I don't mean to bother your training session, Steve, but you have a visitor."

Steve stopped and gave the king a slight smile, "You know you aren't bothering me at all. I'm the visitor and should be the one bothering you."

T'Challa waved off and returned the smile, "It's fine. I offered you to stay here in the first place."

Steve walked over to the edge of the room to grab the water bottle (do they even have that in Wakanda? lol), "Who's the guest? I don't really want to meet someone I knew from outside of Wakanda, for now."

"Even if that someone is me?" A familiar voice said behind the Wakanda king and there stood the Black Widow. The usual smirk plastered on her lips.

"Nat? What are you doing here?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"I came here to visit."

They walked through the green grass afar from the capital and Natasha was the one who started the conversation.

"How are you doing? I've heard about Barnes and the others."

Steve gave a small nod, "Everything's been fine as of now. I don't really know how long I'll stay here though. How about you?"

"It's been pretty boring lately. Of course, I'm still doing missions and all but, it feels different. After what's happened."

"I still owe you for letting us go."

Natasha gave him a slight smirk, "You saved my life before, consider the debt's been paid."

"Did Tony know about this?"

"He did. He gave me a ride here, actually."

Steve looked surprised and stopped his tracks. Before he can ask anything, Natasha cuts him off, "He seems cool about it. He said that you have your own reasons on why you're doing it. I think he finally understands."

Natasha stopped her tracks when she's in front of him, they looked each other from eyes to eyes.

"Tell me the truth Nat, what are you doing here? I don't think you're just visiting-"

Natasha looked him seriously in his eyes, "Can I join you?"

Silence fell afterwards, Steve looked a bit surprised by her sudden question, "Wha- why?"

"Like I said, it's been pretty boring and-"

Steve's actions of holding her shoulders firmly made her stop talking, "I'm not buying any of that crap, Romanoff."

Anyone could tell that he's being serious when he's using their last names. His face was stern. Natasha only smirked after that, "Language, Rogers."

Steve seemed to be out of patience as he let out a harsh sigh, his hands are still gripping her firm shoulders.

"I didn't want you to be alone, Steve." She spoke softly and it was almost a whisper but he heard it clearly.

He proceeded to hug her afterwards, in which she returned the hug tightly.

"It's great to have you back, Natasha."


End file.
